The Story Of Zanessa
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens Broke up in December, and Zac is heartbroken, this is my story on how they broke up, and how they should get back together One Shot


_**The Story of Zanessa**_

**December 2010**

_Flashback._

_Zac was working on 'New Years Eve' in 2 more days he will be able to go back home to Los Angeles. which means he gets to spend more time with Vanessa. He loves her so much, every since High School Musical in 2006, he fell head over heels for her, and he finally got the courage to be with her. _

_when he arrived in his trailer, he had gotten one miss call from Vanessa. he smiled, and called her back. _

_**Troy**_**/**_Gabriella_

_"hey zac." _

_**"hey Nessa, I'm coming home in two days, how does a nice romantic candle light dinner sound?" he smiled.**_

_"Zac, we need to talk." _

_**"okay, what about? are you ok?" **_

_"Zac, I think its time we call it quits, we have our careers to worry about.." _

_**"Vanessa, don't say that, I love you. i'll do anything for you.' **_

_"I love you too Zac, but, I'm sorry, but this is how it should be.." _

_**"Vanessa, I-"**_

_"I gotta go. goobye zac."_

_Zac threw his phone over on the couch, he ran his hand through his hair, holding back his tears. __its been 5 years, 5 years of us together, & she decides too call it quits now. __he yelled at himself, he went over to drawer and pulled out a small box, he opened it, it was an Engagment ring for Vanessa. he snapped, he started crying._

_End of Flashback:_

_March 2011._

its the Premiere of 'Beastly' and Zac shows up for the premiere cause Vanessa still wanted to be friends, Vanessa saw zac, "zac" she ran over to him "hey." she hugged him.

"hey, you look great." he gave a small smile.

"not so bad yourself." she smiled, he loved her smile, almost as much as he loved her.

Vanessa kissed his cheek, and went over to Alex. A wave of jealousy cameover Zac. he used to remember the way they took pictures together, he has to get her back, he just has too.

**September 2011**

Its been 9 months since the break up, and 6 months since the Beastly Premiere, and Zac still hasen't gotten over it, he wanted her back so bad, he would do anything, an idea popped into his head, he pulled out his white Iphone, and called Ashley.

**Zac/**_Ashley_

_"hello?" _

_**"hey Ash, its Zac, listen, i really need Vanessa back, what can i do? i need her, i can't live without her." **_

_"weren't you gonna purpose to her?" _

_**"yeah but-" **_then he smiled and got an idea. _**"Ashley, your brilliant!"**_

_"I am?" _

_**"I gotta plan, thanks so much Ash, i owe you."**_

_"you don't owe me anything, just go get your girl back."_

A few weeks later, Troy goes on Ellen for an Interview.

"you know him from the High School Musical Series, and also from the movies 17 Again, & Charlie St. Cloud, he will be in a new movie called New Years Eve coming this December, please welcome, the Sexy Zac Efron." Ellen and the auidence started clapping as zac came out, he hugged Ellen and took a seat.

**With Vanessa & Ashley.**

"Nessa, come on, Zac's on Ellen." Ashley smiled knowing his plan.

Gabriella plopped down onto the couch, "wow he looks amazing." she smiled, Ashley smirked.

"so how are you?" Ellen asked.

"good i guess, just been working on this movie." he replied.

"so, about Vanessa, i know your a single man now, so is their any new girl in the life?"

"Ellen, Vanessa is the only girl i want, which is why i got Ashley to get her to watch this, cause I'm about to do something that i should of done sooner." he said, Vanessa's heart stopped.

"what's that?" Ellen smiled.

Zac looked into the Camera.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I loved you ever since i layed my eyes on you on the first day of Auditions of High School Musical. when we auditioned we were always paired up together, and i knew it must of been something good, then i got the courage to ask you out, and you said yes, which i was thankful cause i had the most Beautiful girl in the world, and no one could take you away from me.." he paused for a second.

"then High School Musical ended, and we were still going strong, then in December, we broke up cause of the distance, Babe, no matter what the distance, No Mountain High enough or low enough can keep me from getting to you. Vanessa, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, take me back, and be Mrs. Efron." he smiled, "Marry Me?"

The Auidence awed, then 2 seconds later his phone rang, it was Vanessa.

"Nessa?" he smiled.

"thats Mrs. Vanessa Efron, yes troy, I'll marry you, i love you." she smiled.

Zac looked at Ellen, "she said yes." the Audience cheered.

"Congradulations you two." she smiled hugging Zac.

"Thankyou, your invited to the wedding." he laughed.

**5 years later.**

Zac & Vanessa were married as soon as they could, and now, 5 years after married, they had a little baby girl.

Zac came onto a Talk show, and sat down.

"so Zac, how does it feel to be a father?"

"its the most amazing feeling in the whole world." he smiled.

"when can we meet her?"

"be right back." he ran back and a few mintues later, Zac and Vanessa came out with a Beautiful little baby girl that had Vanessa's Hair, but the other half looks like zac.

"This Is my baby girl, Gabriella Marie Efron." he smiled holding his little baby girl, being proud to be a father.

"she's beautiful Zac, but why Gabriella?" she asked.

Zac turned to smile at Vanessa, "Love at first sight." he smiled.

"how does it feel to be a mother Vanessa?"

"its great, Especially since Zac's the father, his the best father & Husband, and i love him." Vanessa smiled at Zac, "I Love You, Zachary David Alexander Efron"

"and I Love you Vanessa Anne Efron."

**that was my first Zanessa story, please tell me what you think(:**


End file.
